


An Avian

by christine granger (iscarascaresyou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, D/s, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscarascaresyou/pseuds/christine%20granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter comes into an inheritance. Off to Hogwarts he goes, vulnerable without his mates. Story was adopted on aff.net by me from Air_Mass and this summary is the original. For information on this or any  of my other stories (including thoses by iscarascaresyou) find me on facebook under the name Christine Granger. Temporary hiatus. I am hoping to write the next chapter soon however, I cannot find my notebook I usually use. I found my notebook and the hiatus is almost over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was adopted from Air_Mass on aff.net. This chapter was their original chapter but I have made small edits before posting here.

Chapter One

A small boy lay unconscious in a small room at Number 4, Privet Drive. The boy’s uncle, Vernon Dursley, had mercilessly beaten his young nephew once again. Defeated, Harry Potter had succumbed to darkness. But before his heavy eyes had closed, he had bitterly thought of what a wonderful birthday gift his uncle had given him. Little did he know, it had been.

The unconscious state his body had forced him into had prevented the boy from feeling the excruciating pain of his transformation. Wings sprouted from the thin back and scales erupted from underneath pale skin. And by morning, his body had healed from the damage of his uncle’s flying fists.

Waking up, Harry Potter was confused by what looked like black hair, all around him. He tugged and pulled on it which he found surprisingly painful. Once realizing that this hair was somehow connected to his own, he stumbled over to the full length mirror near the door of his tiny bedroom. He screamed.      

His normally short hair fell to his waist in soft black waves. Intertwined within it, grew equally soft black feathers. His face, already beautiful, had been transformed into something unearthly. His large, emerald eyes, encased in thick black lashes, were now surrounded by slightly feminine features. He noticed his lips, especially the bottom, were distinctly plumper.

Black scales dusted his neck and continued down other parts of his body. However, it was a pair of large black wings which Harry’s focus was now drawn to. With approximately a 12 foot wingspan, he wasn’t entirely sure how his 5 foot frame was able to stay standing. They looked quite heavy.

_Wait a second, I’m not wearing my glasses! I can see perfectly. What’s going on?_

A tapping on the window alerted Harry to an owl with a package for him. After opening the window and making room to untie the burden from the small feathery thing, Harry opened the letter which had the Ministry's official seal. An impossible large book fell from within the envelope as well as a letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have come into your magical inheritance on the date of your 16th birthday. Our records show that you have become an Avian. We have taken the liberty of enclosing a copy of Rare Magical Creatures, one of the few magical books which adequately covers the Avian species._

_The Ministry of Magic_

Harry took a large breath before opening the large tome and flipping to the section labeled Avian.

The Avian

Avians, rightfully named for their bird-like features and characteristics, are closely related to Veela. Avians, a bird based magical creature, are a mysterious and rare breed. Known for their beauty, wings, and scales, they are sought after for many purposes. Furthermore, Avians are incapable of hiding both the feathers interwoven in their hair or their wings. 

As with many other magical species, there are both Dominant and Submissive Avians.

Dominant Avians

Dominant Avians can be either male or female. However, female Dominants are very rare. Few cases have ever been reported. Dominants, much larger than their Submissive counterparts, have a wingspan of approximately 20 feet. The color of feathers, wings, and scales changes from Avian to Avian. Dominant’s can also have claws unlike a Submissive.

Dominants, as far as they’re concerned, have one purpose in life which is to protect and love their Submissive and any offspring their Submissive births. Any threat to either Submissive or offspring will be eliminated immediately. 

Submissive Avians

Submissive Avians, like Dominants, can be either male or female. Both male and female Submissives can give birth. Submissives are tiny compared to their Dominant(s). The average wingspan of a Submissive is 14 feet. They, like Dominants, have feathers, wings, and scales. The color also changes from Avian to Avian. However, Submissives have no claws. They rely on the viciousness of their Dominant(s) to protect them and their young. A Submissive is extremely vulnerable until they find their first mate. 

Mating

Submissive Avians are capable of having any number of mates. More than three has never been reported. On average a Submissive Avian only has one mate. A Submissive does not choose who his/her mate will be. When a Dominant Avian realizes that a Submissive is his/her mate the Submissive will know. However, this will not stop a rogue Dominant from trying to take an unmated Submissive. This is why Submissives are so vulnerable without their first mate. A Dominant and Submissive will be officially mated once the Dominant bites the neck of a Submissive during intercourse. Little else is known about either the Dominant or Submissive Avian.

_‘Oh, Merlin’, thought Harry._


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the original chapters by Air Mass with minor changes from me. Hope to get the first eight chapters up in the next week.

_Oh, Merlin,’ thought Harry._

Chapter Two

Harry’s attention was once again brought to tapping against his window. After accepting the letter which the bird dropped into his hands, he opened the envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_The Ministry of Magic has brought something to my attention. By now, you’ve learned of your magical inheritance. Due to the complexity of your situation, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive at seven P.M. to take you back to Hogwarts, where you will spend the remainder of your school holidays. We have much to discuss._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked to his repaired alarm clock and noticed he still had many hours before Dumbledore would arrive. Thankfully, the Dursleys had left for the day. Explaining the change in his appearance would not go over well.

Clutching _Rare Magical Creatures_ to his chest, he sat down and stared at his reflection. There was no mistaking the beauty he possessed. Setting the book off to the side, he hesitantly touched the feathers that grew within his newly lengthened hair. Gathering the feathers and hair together, he set to braiding it all into one long braid to the side of his head.

Years of abuse had left Harry with desires. Desires for love and for a family.

_‘Maybe this whole mate thing won’t be too terrible. It sounds like I’ll have someone who truly cares for me. I’ve always felt like something was missing. Maybe, this was it. I’m tired of being the Chosen One, I don’t want to pretend to be strong anymore. I want my mates. I want to be loved and protected.'_

With that thought in mind, Harry packed his trunk, pocketed his wand, and returned to his bed where he patiently awaited Dumbledore’s arrival.

Much later, after the doorbell rang, Harry rushed down the stairs to meet the Headmaster.

“Hello, my boy,” greeted Dumbledore, half-moon spectacles and all.

“Hello, Professor.”

“You certainly do look different, child. We best leave this discussion for when we get to Hogwarts though. So, if you’re all packed, I see no reason to postpone the journey any longer.”

“I’m ready, sir,” replied Harry.

“Excellent, excellent.”

Taking Dumbledore’s offered arm, he felt the unpleasant sensation of Apparition begin. After taking a moment to collect himself, he and the Headmaster began the journey to Hogwarts and the Headmaster’s office from Hogsmeade.

“Cockroach Clusters,” murmured the Headmaster, as they reached the gargoyle. 

“Sit, Harry.”

‘Easier said than done,’ thought Harry, trying to arrange his wings into a comfortable position. Eventually, an amused Dumbledore transfigured him a bench to sit upon.

“Harry, I admittedly do not know much about your condition. Avians are a very secretive race. We humans are not privy to such information. I imagine that your mate will be able to tell you more about yourself.”

“But how does my mate find me, sir?”

“Well, Harry, I believe you are something of a beacon. Your scent alone will call to Dominant Avians all around the globe. However, only your mates should answer to this call. Unfortunately, there are some Avians, driven mad with the desire for a Submissive, who will attempt to mate with you. This is why you will not, under any circumstances, leave the castle. Do you understand?”

“Attempt to mate with me,” asked Harry.

“Rape you, Harry. These rogue Dominants think that by raping and impregnating an unmated Submissive that they will become mated. This is simply not true. For one, only the mate of a Submissive can impregnate them. Secondly, a Dominant cannot just pick their mate. That, my boy, is Fate’s job. A Dominant and Submissive will merely… know.”

“If you have any questions I will be happy to attempt to answer them. Meanwhile, I shall search for other material about your predicament.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Harry.

“You are most welcome, Harry. I have taken the liberty of assigning you private quarters. The password is “pennatus”. Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, sir.”

Nearly half an hour later, after placing his belongings within his new rooms, Harry wondered the castle in search of nothing in particular. A noise startled Harry from his current inspection of his wings.

“H-h-hello?”

A large man with yellowy features dropped from above. Wings much larger than his own hung from his back.

“Hello, love.”

This man was an Avian but he was, most definitely, not his mate. This man, he knew, was a rogue Dominant.

“W-what do you want,” whimpered Harry.

“You.”

Not hesitating, Harry turned and ran. However, Harry’s speed was nothing compared to the Dominant’s. He was quickly overpowered and thrown to the ground.

_‘Why haven’t the wards alerted Dumbledore?’_

Quickly, Harry pulled his body into the fetal position and began to cry. He cried for Dumbledore, but most of all, he cried for his mates.

Abruptly, the rogue stopped groping him. With eyes shut tight, he heard horrific sounds of growling and snarling. One frightened him, the other seemed to sooth him. Then he heard a screech and then… nothing. He felt a presence near him and then the soft touch of wings enveloping his body. Arms folded him into a lap and a chin laid atop his head.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to meet dark obsidian ones.

“Mate,” breathed Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original chapter by Air Mass with minor edits by me.

_“Mate,” breathed Severus Snape._

Chapter Three

Severus Snape, greasy bat of the dungeon, held his former rival in his arms with tender care, as though the small boy within them was made of the most delicate porcelain.

“Mate,” he repeated.

Harry, lacking all human thoughts and emotions, was aware of only one thing. He was a Submissive Avian and this man, holding him, was his mate.

Harry delicately placed his hands on the man’s chest and began to gently nibble at the man’s strong jaw in gratitude.

A deep rumble sounded from Severus’ chest.

“Am I interrupting something,” asked Dumbledore, just having turned the corner. The remains of the deceased Avian littered the floor. The poor man looked slightly stunned.

Shaking himself into a more human mindset, Severus gently stood up from underneath Harry to face the Headmaster.

“It seems that I have some explaining to do.”

“That you do Severus, that you do,” stated Dumbledore.

Harry, wide-eyed, stared at the floor in shock. ‘What the hell was I just doing?’

“Harry. Harry? Harry!,” yelled Dumbledore, “Come along.”

Looking up, Harry finally saw his mate…while not in his Submissive trance. This man was not Severus Snape, greasy bat of the dungeon, this man was a god. Hair, a similar color to Harry’s own, fell to the man’s upper back. Black scales covered the man’s upper body which was exceptionally toned. Wings, easily 20 feet, rested behind him. This man was an angel dressed in black.

“Come, Harry,” said Snape calmly.

Harry came. He quickly sidled up next to the man while not taking his eyes off the side of his mate’s face. Severus was easily 6’3”. Harry noticed his mate kept glancing back to check on him. Every time he did, something inside Harry trilled at the attention. Once or twice, Severus flexed his wings, making the feathers brush over Harry’s skin. The feeling was unexplainable.

After entering the office, both Severus and Harry were told to sit. This time, Severus transfigured a bench for them to sit on. Harry scooted as close to the man as he could.

“Severus, how is this possible,” demanded Dumbledore. Harry was not at all impressed by the tone the Headmaster was using with his mate.

“I have been using glamours on myself ever since my 16th birthday when I came into my own inheritance.”

“Why was I never informed of this by The Ministry?”

“It was not yet required for The Ministry to inform the school of a student’s Magical Creature status.”

“And when I hired you? You did not think it was important for me to know about this? You could have mated with a student. And now… you have!”

The frustration in Dumbledore’s voice forced Harry to draw his wings tightly around his body.

“I did not think that it was… necessary, Albus. I did not think I had a mate.”

“Yes, well, you do. The Board will be in an uproar. It will be very difficult to keep you as a part of the staff.”

“Please, Albus.”

“I will, of course, try to make it work. But this is a very big deal, Severus. Parents will not want an Avian teaching their children.”

“Now that I am mated, I am no danger to any of the children.”

“And what if one of them harms Harry? What then, Severus?”

“…”

“Will you be able to hide what you are from the students, Severus,” questioned Dumbledore.

“Not any longer. Now that I am mated, my Avian side will not let me.”

“Very well, you may leave. I have much to do.”

Instinctively, Harry followed Severus out of the door.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an original chapter by Air Mass with minor edits by me.

_Instinctively, Harry followed Severus out the door._

Chapter Four

“P-professor?”

“Yes, Harry,” inquired Severus.

“My rooms are at the other end of the castle…”

“Not any longer,” he said, shaking his head. “When we arrive at my quarters, I shall call for a house-elf to move your belongings.”

“You… you wish for me to live with you, sir?”

“How much do you know about Avians, Mr. Potter?”

“Not much. Only what I’ve read and what Dumbledore has told me.”

“Very little then,” sighed Severus.

Sensing his mate’s disappointment, Harry lowered both his head and wings in shame, causing him to run into Severus, who had stopped walking. A hand gently lifted Harry’s chin, forcing emerald eyes to meet obsidian ones.

“I am not upset with you, little one. Only the situation.”

Harry only managed a relieved nod before Snape was once again moving toward the dungeons, his wings, instead of his usual cloak, billowing after him.

Harry thought his mate really was breathtaking; he very much looked the part of a Dominant Avian. Severus’ button-down shirt barely clung to his body after being ripped apart by the rogue Dominant. However, his mate didn’t seem to have a scratch on him.

When they arrived, after Severus summoned an abnormally large house-elf named Twinky, Harry was ushered into a sitting room. Harry stared curiously at the man opposite him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“Tea, Harry?”

“Yes, please.”

Pouring the tea, Severus turned to look at Harry. The boy was looking at him interestedly, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say.

“I assume you have questions for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You may call me Severus, Harry.”

“Alright,” giggled Harry. “You are my mate, right?”

“Yes,” said Severus, amused.

“Just checking. Are you my only mate?”

“I cannot answer that. There is no way to know for certain how many mates you will have. I expect that there will be more but how many more, I cannot say.”

“I see…”

“What is it, Harry.”

“We are not mated yet…”

“You wish to know when we will be?”

“Yes.”

“Truthfully, I am doing my best to hide how much the attack of that Dominant on you has affected me. My Avian side feels insecure. He does not feel like you are adequately protected. To be blunt, if I were not as controlled as I am, I would have already taken you.”

“You desire me?”

“You are my mate. I loved you, wanted you, from the moment I saw you being violated by that… thing. You are my everything. Do you not feel similarly about me?” asked Severus, almost dreading the answer.

“I-I desire you as well. Very much. I feel incomplete. My Avian knows that I’ve found you. He’s confused as to why he’s still… alone.”

“All you’ll ever have to do, is ask, Harry.”

After a long silence, Harry spoke, “I wish to be mated. Desperately.”

Harry looked up to see Severus stepping closer to him. His mate pulled him to his feet and took Harry’s face in his hands.

“Then mated, you shall be.”

Warning: Slash

Powerful wings pulled Harry to Severus. Velvety lips met Harry’s own, teasing them. A tongue stroked over his bottom lip, to which he granted immediate access.

Severus, noticing Harry’s struggle to reach him, wrapped his hands around Harry’s thighs and placed them around his waist. Harry groaned at the sensation of his erection pressing against his mate’s stomach.

Harry threw his head back as lips connected with his neck. Severus’ hands caressed his back and the base of his wings before moving down to take Harry’s bum into his hands, controlling Harry’s  thrusts in an attempt to gain friction.

“Patience, little one.”

“Severus, please,” he begged.

Wrapping his arms firmly around Harry, he walked from the sitting room, through the hall, and into the bedroom. Harry barely had time to take in the Slytherin green walls and dark furniture before being tossed onto a large four-poster bed with black, silk sheets.

“You’re so beautiful, my little love. Of course, you’d be even more beautiful with your belly full of my babies, don’t you think,” he asked, smirking down at Harry.

At this, Harry cried out from just the thought. It was, after all, one of the two things Submissive Avians desired. Severus inwardly groaned, knowing how much the statement would arouse his mate… and himself, now that he thought about it.

Severus reached for the button of his mate’s muggle jeans, undoing it, and then unzipped the fly before tugging the offending garment from Harry’s body. He stared lustily at the body displayed in front of him. Black hair and wings fanned out underneath the child. Darkened emerald eyes begged for Severus’ touch.

Slowly, Severus lifted up Harry’s underwear, mindful of the boy’s small prick, and then threw them to the ground. Harry kept his hands near his head and his back arched in need.

‘Stunning,’ thought Severus. ’Mine.’

Severus climbed onto his mate, easily covering his body with his own, feeling every inch of his little mate pressed against him.

Harry pulled his legs up to wrap around Severus’ waist again. He could feel Severus’ thick member, making him question just how large his mate was.

Severus slowly kissed his way down Harry’s body, only stopping to gently suck at Harry’s nipples. He stroked his mate’s sides and nipped at the protruding hip bones before ending near Harry’s groin. Harry’s cock, only about 5 inches in length, lacked hair, a characteristic of Submissive Avians.

Looking up, Severus was pleased to see that Harry’s head was thrown back and his eyes were shut tight. Severus licked from the base of Harry’s cock to his bellybutton. Without difficulty, he swallowed Harry’s cock into his mouth, ripping a scream from Harry’s lips.

Keeping his hands firmly against Harry’s hips, preventing the boy from thrusting too enthusiastically, Severus smiled around the appendage. He replaced his mouth with his hand, enabling him to suck Harry’s testicles into his mouth. Harry continued to arch his back as Severus rubbed his thumb over the slit of Harry’s penis, making him cum, sobbing his release.

While Harry recovered from his orgasm, Severus began to circle Harry’s entrance with his finger. Harry was already dripping for him. A gift from being a Submissive Avian. Pressing a finger into his mate, he pumped in and out of the whimpering boy, not stopping until three fingers were inside of Harry. With Severus’ long fingers, Harry’s prostate was easily reached every time. After adding another finger, necessary because of Severus’ size, he got onto his knees.

“On your stomach,” he commanded.

Harry shakily flipped himself over. Gripping the edge of the mattress, he spread his knees and stuck his ass into the air.

This earned a growl from Severus, who took Harry’s hip in one hand while using the other to grab his pre-cum covered cock, positioning it at Harry’s entrance. Inch by inch, he eased into Harry, who took him to the hilt.

Keeping his hands around Harry’s waist, Severus glanced down to watch as his cock slipped in and out of his little mate. After a while, he flattened his upper body over Harry’s back, pushing Harry’s wings to the side. His hands came up to grab the mattress, letting Harry move his own hands to Severus’ forearms. Harry rested his head on the top of Severus’ hand and listened to the sound of skin slapping against skin and to the heavy breathing in his ear.

Harry buried his face in the sheets to muffle his screams as Severus began to vigorously thrust into his hole. His head was wrenched up by Severus, who then quieted his screams with his mouth.

Grunting, Severus tightly grasped Harry’s hair to pull his head to the side. Feeling his balls draw up, Severus sunk his fangs into the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder before cumming deeply within Harry’s ass.

From the combined sensations of Severus biting his neck and filling his ass, Harry came, screaming his mate’s name.

Minutes later, Harry regained consciousness. Severus had fallen asleep next to him, his arm thrown over Harry. Noticing that the duvet had fallen to the floor, Harry shivered from the cold that came with living in the dungeons. A moment later, a large wing spread over Harry, covering the length of his body. Contentedly, Harry nuzzled his face into Severus’ neck and promptly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an original chapter by Air Mass with minor edits by me. This is the final of Air Mass's original chapters.

_Contentedly, Harry nuzzled his face into Severus’ neck and promptly fell asleep._

Chapter Five

Harry’s eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light streaming from the bathroom. He could hear the shower running.

‘Severus must be taking a shower,’ he thought. ‘Oh, but I have to pee.’

Harry grabbed the covers, which were snuggly wrapped around his body, and flung them to the end of the bed. After lowering himself to the floor, he took a step toward the bathroom before crumpling to the ground. He let out a small, pained whimper.

Not but a few seconds later did Severus come rushing out the open bathroom door, wet and naked. He looked to the bed and then to the floor, where he spotted Harry.

“Harry,” he breathed, dropping to the ground. Carefully, he rolled Harry onto his back so that he could check his mate for injuries.

“Sore,” he groaned.

Relieved that Harry’s life was not in any immediate danger, he gathered the boy in his arms and then placed him back onto the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured, reentering the bathroom to retrieve a potion from the medicine cabinet.

“Here,” said Severus, handing his mate a vial. He felt terrible. It was his fault Harry was in such pain.

Moments passed before Harry made a relieved sigh as the pain potion began to take effect.

“I’m so sorry, little one. I shouldn’t have been so rough with you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Harry-”

“No. I could have stopped you if I had wanted to. You didn’t do anything that I wasn’t perfectly fine with.”

“Why were you getting up anyway,” asked Severus, dropping the subject.

“I had to pee.”

“Come on, then,” he chuckled.

Allowing Severus to lead him into the bathroom, Harry watched as his mate stepped back into the still running shower, before emptying his bladder.

Cocking his head to the side, he grasped how gross he was.

“If you must,” spoke Severus, somehow sensing his thoughts.

Smiling gleefully, Harry threw open the curtain and stepped into the scalding water. He quickly glanced up at Severus before wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist.

“I love you,” murmured Harry, his lips against Severus’ stomach.

“And I love you,” he said, cupping the back of Harry’s head. “Now, turn around.”

“Gee Sev, I don’t know if I’m ready for another round yet.”

“Very funny,” he said dryly. Squirting copious amounts of shampoo into his hands, Severus began to gently massage the liquid into Harry’s hair.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head at Severus’ ministrations. Quietly, he began to purr.

Severus was surprised when Harry fell backwards making Severus have to catch him underneath his armpits.

“Did you just fall asleep,” he asked, disbelievingly.

“Maybe,” he sniffed.

Shaking his head, Severus quickly conditioned Harry’s hair before grabbing the showerhead to rinse the boy. He got onto his knees to carefully clean the rest of Harry, mindful of the sensitive areas.

Pressing the showerhead into Harry’s hand, Severus began to kiss his mate’s flat stomach as Harry moved to lean against the shower wall.

“Severus,” he exclaimed, halting his mate’s movements. “Am I… pregnant?”

“No, little one,” chuckled his mate.

“Oh.”

“You are disappointed.”

A tear fell down Harry’s cheek, intermixing with the streams of water.

“Am I infertile,” he sobbed.

“Oh, Harry. Hush, little one. You are not barren. You’re not supposed to be pregnant yet,” said Severus, running his hands up and down Harry’s sides soothingly.

“What,” he sniffled.

“Harry, Submissive Avians do not get pregnant during their first… time. The relationship between a Dominant and Submissive Avian must have time to grow and develop. It’s my fault. I’d forgotten to tell you this. There is nothing wrong with either of our reproductive systems. When you are ready for a baby, you will have no trouble conceiving one. I promise. ”

“Oh,” he said again, feeling somewhat silly for overreacting.

“So, how will I know when I’m pregnant, then?”

“You won’t. I will. Your scent will become even sweeter to me, although I’m not entirely sure how that’s possible.”

“What do you mean?”

“You smell impossibly sweet to me already.”

“I do?”

“Yes, along with sight, smell helps aid a Dominant in finding his or her mate. When that rogue attacked you, your smell, and of course, your call, helped me find you.”

“I called for you?”

“Yes, quite loudly.  It’s another tool to ensure a Submissive’s safety. When in danger, a Submissive can call for their mate and that mate will hear them.”

“So, why didn’t my other mates come for me? Does that mean you’re my only one?”

“Your call can only reach so far. And you weren’t calling long enough for it to reach its maximum distance.”

“Oh.”

“Ready to get out?”

“Yeah.”

Severus turned off the water and grabbed the towel to quickly dry himself off before moving to dry Harry. As Severus toweled his hair, Harry shook out his wings. Turning around, Harry laughed, seeing Severus very wet once again.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Anytime,” he laughed, walking back to the bedroom where he found his trunk laying open on the floor. He pulled on his underwear and a white, cotton V-neck before hopping back onto the bed where Severus joined him a minute later. Draping himself across Severus’ body, he asked, “Severus, are you getting fired?”

“I very much doubt it. There are only a couple of days left before term begins. The Board would be unwise to make Dumbledore begin to search for a Potions Professor this late.”

“But what about the parents? That’s why Remus resigned. He knew how badly people would react.”

“Yes, but while I am dangerous, I am not a dark creature. Remus was. People are much more accepting of light creatures. Although, I am sure complications are inevitable.”

Just then, both Severus and Harry heard the roar of the floo. Looking at each other in confusion, Severus got up to investigate.

“Stay,” said Severus.

Rolling his eyes, Harry stayed.

Quickly, Severus returned with an unhappy look on his face.

“What is it?”

“Albus wishes for us to join the staff for lunch. I’m not fired, by the way.”

“Do they know… about us?”

“There was a staff meeting. The Headmaster informed them at that time.”

“I see.”

“Put on some pants. I’ll be waiting in the sitting room.”

Sighing, Harry slid from the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Severus gazed at him from his chair. Oh, how delicious his mate was.

“What,” asked Harry.

“Nothing,” smirked Severus, taking Harry’s hips in his hands and nipping at Harry’s bottom lip.

Severus walked the path from the dungeons to the Great Hall with Harry following behind him. Reaching the entrance to the Great Hall, Severus hesitated.

“Ready?”

“Not really.”

Pushing one door open, Severus kept Harry behind him. All eyes turned to look at the pair of them. Mouths dropped open and sounds of surprise echoed off the walls.

Severus just sighed while Harry giggled nervously.

“Welcome,” said Dumbledore.

“Hello, Headmaster,” smiled Harry.

“Hello, my boy.”

At this, Harry could hear a slight growl forming from deep within Severus’ throat. Quickly, he placed his hand on his mate’s outstretched wing, calming him.

“Terribly sorry, Severus. I, of course, didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s not your fault, Albus,” said Severus, locking eyes with Harry.

After many questions and many answers, both Severus and Harry were quite drained.

**_September 1_ **

While students piled into the castle, Severus and Harry could be found in the dungeons. It had been decided that both Severus and Harry would skip the Start-of-Term Feast. Dumbledore would be making an announcement. There would be no escaping the inevitable. But eventually, Severus would have to teach, and Harry would have to learn.

Harry stared, unseeingly, at the ceiling. Ron and Hermione had probably been told what he was by now. They’d hate him.

Severus sighed and pulled Harry to his spot on the bed.

“If they truly love you, they’ll accept you for who you are. If they don’t… I’ll kill them.”

“Severus!”

“Terribly sorry,” he said. “If they don’t, then you’re better off without them,” accentuating his words with kisses.

Harry only moved to calm himself by listening to the beat of Severus’ heart.

“Let me try to distract you,” murmured Severus, his lips against Harry’s.

Just as Harry began to smile, an urgent knock came from the door.

“Don’t move, Harry,” said Severus. If it was a student wanting to voice their opinion on Severus and Harry’s heritage or mateship, Harry would not be subjected to it.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see none other than Draco Malfoy, wings unfurled and looking to be in agony.

“Mate,” he begged.

“Harry,” called Severus.

Tentatively, the boy walked into the sitting room before freezing at the sight of his rival.

The other boy… man, walked up to Harry and pressed his forehead against the boy’s.

“Mate,” whispered the blonde, lovingly.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of my own chapters and the chapter that became different from how it started.

_The other boy… man, walked up to Harry and pressed his forehead against the boy’s._

_“Mate,” whispered the blond lovingly._

**Chapter Six**

            Harry felt calm with Malfoy, no if he was truly a mate he would be called Draco, much like he did when Severus held him after the rogue avian attacked him. Severus noticed that the contact seemed to ease the pain that Draco was having when he first arrived. Once Harry processed what was going on he knew the truth.

            “Mate.” Harry replied in a sweet whisper. He moved his head just enough that his lips touched Draco’s. That was all it took for Draco to begin kissing him.

            Draco dominated the kiss and soon he began to request entrance of his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry accepted and the kiss deepened.

            When they broke apart Harry looked to Severus as if to ask if they could use the bedroom. Severus gave a slight nod to Harry. At that Harry began walking towards the bedroom and was kissing Draco again. Harry was grateful that he had not shut the bedroom door when he came out because it made getting in the room easier.

**Warning Slash**

            As soon as they were in the room Draco picked Harry up and carried him to the bed. Once they were both on the bed they removed Draco’s uniform and Harry’s pants. Harry reached over to grab the lube off of Severus’s bedside table and placed it on the bed next to them. It was his favorite because it smelled and tasted like candy apples. As soon as Draco realized that the lube was there he carefully took the lid off and dipped his fingers in the jar. He began to prepare Harry. When Draco inserted his first finger into Harry he began to respond quickly. Draco began looking for that spot that would make Harry writhe in pleasure. It was clear when he found it because Harry arched in pleasure. Once Harry was fully prepared Draco removed his fingers and lined himself up with Harry’s entrance. He began to push himself slowly into Harry until he was fully within him. He then stopped all movement so that Harry could adjust to the intrusion.

            “Please, move Draco.” Harry said after a moment. At this Draco began to move within him slowly. Harry began pleading things such as “More Draco please,” over and over again. In response to this Draco adjusted his angle so that he was hitting Harry’s prostate on the occasional inward thrust. This caused Harry to scream out in pleasure. Draco began to speed up his thrusts. Harry began screaming out and Draco quieted them with his mouth. Draco felt that he was about to cum, he removed his mouth from Harry’s and moved it to the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder. As he felt his balls draw up he sank his fangs in on the opposite side that Severus did just before cumming within Harry. Just like with Severus these sensations combined Harry came screaming “Draco.”

            A few minutes later Harry and Draco had fully recovered and they both went out to the sitting room where Severus was after putting their pants back on. Once in the sitting room they sat down to talk with Severus.

**End Slash**

Severus was sitting in his favorite arm chair by the fire. Normally Harry would have gone and sat on the settee but instead he sat on the couch as close to Severus as he could. Draco sat next to Harry on the couch.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha Potter: Even though you did not leave an actual comment They Are Not Cuddling!!!  
> Thank you to all who commented and left Kudos the last couple of days they have helped me get back in the writing mood. Chapter eight should be posted later today and I am writing chapter nine if you want to know how far I am friend me on facebook I have facebook open when I am writing so that I can give an update of the chapter and answer any questions.

_Severus was sitting in his favorite arm chair by the fire. Normally Harry would have gone and sat on the loveseat but instead he sat on the couch as close to Severus as he could. Draco sat next to Harry on the couch._

**Chapter Seven**

            Once Harry and Draco sat down Severus looked up from the book he was reading. When he saw Harry and Draco sitting on the couch he put his book down on the side table between his chair and the couch because he knew Harry wanted to talk. Most nights while Severus was in his chair reading Harry would sit on the loveseat across from  him and read as well. Any time they needed to talk Harry would move from the loveseat to the couch close to his chair.

            Severus looked at his watch and seeing it was late said, “If it can wait until tomorrow let us talk about it then. It is late and we must deal with the rest of the school in the morning which will be easier to do if we are all well rested.”

 

                Harry thought for a moment and looked between Severus and Draco trying to come up with the best way to say that he did not want Draco to leave.

 

                When nothing was brought up Severus said, “Nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow so let’s go to bed.”

 

                Draco got up and started to head for the door thinking that since all of his things were in his dorm he should head back there for the night not thinking about having a house elf bring them to Severus’s rooms. He also had not seen Harry looking between Severus and himself.

 

                Severus on the other hand took notice of Harry looking back and forth at them and said, “Draco why don’t you stay here since it is late and I am sure you do not want to leave Harry since you have recently mated. Besides we need to get used to sharing a bed since we are both Harry’s mates. It also appears that Harry does not want you to leave and we cannot upset our submissive.”

 

                At that all three of them went back to the bedroom making Harry extremely happy. Once there Harry and Severus began to get ready for bed while Draco summoned a house elf to bring his things from the dorm. When Harry finished getting ready he climbed into the middle of the bed so that he could have a mate of his on either side of him.

 

                The next morning as they were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast they heard a little girl’s voice saying, “Draco may I have a word?”

 

                “Ah Grace. I would like you to meet my mates Harry Potter and you remember Uncle Severus”

 

                Of course I remember Uncle Severus he taught me potions before I started school just like he did with you.”

 

                “Harry I would like to introduce you to my cousin Grace Malfoy.”

 

                Grace extended her hand in a lady like manner to Harry saying, “A pleasure to meet you Mister Potter.”

 

                Harry took her hand and said “The pleasure is all mine Miss Malfoy.”

 

                When they finished and Harry released Grace’s hand Draco gave Harry a chaste kiss and then said, “Excuse me for a moment while I go speak with Grace.”

 

                While Draco and Grace stepped into an empty classroom to talk Harry and Severus continued to walk to the Great Hall. Harry was unsure of what to make of Grace and decided to make a decision about her later. Just as they were about to walk into the hall Severus bent down to whisper into Harry’s ear.

 

                “We will get through this together little one. You, Draco, and I will all get through this day together.” After saying this he kissed Harry on the cheek.  They walked in together. Before they separated Severus said “Remember if you need to come get me or Draco you can. If you are in danger come to one of us immediately. If you are unable to get to one of us just send out your call for us and we will come find you.”

 

                After this was said Harry nodded his head to show he understood. As Severus began walking up to the Head Table Hermione tried to get Harry’s attention.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to keep the class schedule the same as in the book. Comments help me to write faster because even the most random comments can motivate me.

_After this was said Harry nodded his head to show he understood. As Severus began walking up to the Head Table Hermione tried to get Harry's attention._

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione finally got Harry's attention and got him seated next to her. When Severus and Draco realized that Harry was sitting with her and was anxious they both began to tense. Hermione probably had about a thousand questions for him which she did. When Hermione realized how upset she was making her friend she asked her first question.

"Why didn't you tell me you came into a creature inheritance?"

That question surprised Harry because he did not expect her to ask that. Harry responded with "I thought you wouldn't want me to be with Severus and that you would ask me about the mating process and if it was reversible."

            “Oh, Harry I don’t care who your mate is as long as they treat you well. If he dares hurt you I may want to hurt him as long as it wouldn’t upset you more. I still want to be your friend and would be even if you were mated to half of Slytherin House.”

            “I, um, actually have two mates.” Harry said slightly unsure of how she would take the name of his other mate.

            “Oh, who is it?”

            “Um, Draco is my mate as much as Severus is.”

            “As long as he treats you better than he has in the past I am fine with him but the same rule applies to him.” At this Harry became fully relaxed knowing that at least one of his friends still wanted to be friends with him. When Draco and Severus saw him relax they began to relax as well.

            Harry and Hermione continued talking until Ron showed up and sat across from Hermione. As soon as Harry saw him he began to worry about Ron’s reaction to his mates. When his mates sensed his worry they tensed up.

            Ron of course did not notice how uncomfortable Harry was because of him. Thankfully Hermione did and while Ron was loading his plate for breakfast she gave him a quick kick to the shins.

            “Oi! What was that for crazy woman?” Ron replied. “Can’t a bloke eat his breakfast without having to worry about being kicked?”

            “Idiot boy can’t you tell how …”Hermione began.

            “Don’t worry about it too much Hermione.” Harry interrupted her with. Then he whispered to her, “I would rather he came to me on his own than be forced.”

            Hermione nodded at this reluctantly. They continued on with their breakfast until Professor McGonagall came by with their schedules. Hermione was cleared to take all of the classes she wished to continue in as was Harry. He was a little upset that he had not earned the required grade to continue on in Potions but he knew that if he had it would have put more stress on his mate than he already had. He realized he would never be able to become an Auror but he realized it would be too dangerous especially when he became pregnant.

            Severus was finishing up handing the Slytherin schedules out when he saw Harry looking sadly at his schedule. He knew it was probably because he had not achieved the required Outstanding to continue on in Potions. He decided to allow Harry to continue anyhow and decided to partner him with Draco. Before Harry left the Great Hall Severus approached him.

            “Harry.”

            “Yes.”

            “You may continue with Potions on two conditions.”

            “What are they?” Harry asked politely even though he was slightly nervous about what they would be.

            “The conditions are you must be partnered with Draco and you must allow me to tutor you privately to catch you up to the level that is required for this class. It is partially my fault you are behind, so I would appreciate the opportunity to make up for my past behavior towards you in class.”

            “That sounds good. Thank you so much.” Harry looked at his schedule again and saw that he had a free period first. He was unsure of where he should spend it.

            Severus saw his uncertainty and looked at what caused it. Once he looked at Harry’s schedule he was able to see the problem. He whispered to Harry, “You can spend your free periods where ever you want including our rooms or the Gryffindor Common Room. Just because you are mated to Draco and myself does not mean you have to give up your friends. If anyone makes you choose they are the ones who are wrong not you.” Once he said this Severus walked out to the Potions classroom.

            Harry then realized that he did not have anything for Potions class and that was his second class of the day. He knew that if he showed up without a book it would upset Severus especially after going through the trouble of accepting him into the class so he went after Severus to tell him about the fact he did not have the book or the ingredients because he didn’t think he would be in Potions this year.

            When Harry caught up with Severus he was at his office. Harry said, “Severus I did not get anything for Potions because I didn’t think I would be in the class. What do you want me to do for class today?”

            “I was thinking that you needed the materials so I was going to get my old book and give it to Draco to give to you before class. Since you came to me I will give it to you now. Let me get it for you.” Severus turned to the cabinet behind his desk and got one of his copies of the book.

            When he handed it to Harry he gave him a chaste kiss. Harry was much happier after this. “Thank you Severus I think I will go back to our rooms since I left my stuff there.”

            Harry walked down the hall, gave the password, and entered their rooms. Once there he got his bag and books for his classes. When he had everything together he sat on the couch like he had the night before and began to read Severus’s book so he could be a little more prepared for class. Harry knew that his being prepared would make Severus and Draco proud of him and put them in a better mood for that evening when Harry and his mates had their alone time.

            Just before the end of his free period Harry saw the time and headed to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry was unsure of the Professor because he was the first stranger he met since he came into his inheritance and the incident with the other avian. He knew that Draco and Hermione would be there to help keep him from getting too upset. While walking up the stairs the bell to signal the end of the class period and Harry’s free period. Harry was the first to arrive to the classroom but Hermione and Draco were not far behind. Draco embraced Harry and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

            “How was your free period Harry?” Hermione asked.

            “It was fine. I prepared for Potions class.”

            “I thought you didn’t get the required grade to get in.”

            “I didn’t but Professor Snape allowed me in on two conditions.”

            “What are his conditions, mon amour?” Draco asked.

            “The first condition is I have to work with you. The second is that I have to allow him to privately tutor me so I don’t fall behind.”

            “Harry what are you going to do about supplies? How did you even prepare for class without them?” Hermione asked.

            “Severus gave me his old book and some supplies to use. That is what I used to prepare for the class.”

            “Besides if Professor Snape wouldn’t have given it to him I would have shared mine until we could get Harry his own.”

            “That’s good.” Hermione replied.

            Ron walked up and apparently did not see Draco because he said, “Hi Hermione. Hey Harry. Where were you during free period? I wanted to speak with you about your inheritance and your mate.”

            “Then you should have spoken to him this morning, Weasley.” Draco said finally getting Ron’s attention.

            “What are you doing holding Harry, Malfoy? Get away from him now or else I will inform Professor Snape about you holding his mate. Besides why do you even care if Harry and I didn’t speak this morning usually that would make you happy. The only reason I didn’t speak to Harry was because I was still trying to figure out what I thought about all this information and how I would say how I felt about it to Harry.”

            “Well Weasley if you say something to Professor Snape it will not send him into a fit of rage against me but he may go after you. If I were you I wouldn’t do it because of how upset it would make Harry. Do you think that Harry wouldn’t fight me off or call his mate if he was uncomfortable with this? I am done fighting with you because it is upsetting Harry and I don’t know how he will react to the new professor so I want him to be as calm as possible before we go in the classroom.”

            “Can we talk after class, Harry? It’s important.”

            “Alright, but it will have to be at lunch.”

            “Wait, why lunch we have a free period after Defense?”

            “Harry has Potions with me and Hermione after Defense, Weasley.”

            “Why don’t you let Harry speak for himself, Malfoy?” Ron asked loudly.

            “Ron calm down before you start jumping to conclusions and upset Harry too much.” Hermione said.

            “Ron, this is not how I wanted to inform you of this but stop picking on my mate. Draco is correct in my need to be calm because this is still new to us and my first class since becoming an avian is with a professor I have never met before. I am going to have Draco calm me down some before the door opens. I would appreciate it if you would shut up.”

            Just as Harry began to try and relax the door to the room opened and Draco and Harry had to walk in. Harry sat with Draco on one side and Hermione on the other. Ron ended up sitting next to Dean and Lavender but he didn’t notice because he was trying to figure out what he was told in the corridor.

            “Good morning class for those of you who do not know I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor David Freder. I understand I am your sixth teacher for this class. That is why I will be giving you a test this morning just to see what you have learned in the past so I can adjust my lesson plans accordingly.” After he said this Professor Freder handed out the tests. When he got to Harry he paused and studied him for a moment before continuing to pass the test out.

            Harry was not sure how he felt about the staring. Draco noticed that Professor Freder stared at Harry and  it was upsetting him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to let everyone know of the progress of the chapter on my Facebook account. I am debating on if I should keep all other canon relationships the same or if I should change them up like I have done in other stories let me know your thoughts. Please help me be a better writer or at least make me see that I don’t have to hate my writing so much.

_Harry was not sure how he felt about the staring. Draco noticed that Professor Freder stared at Harry and it was upsetting him._

**Chapter Eight**

            Once Professor Freder finished handing out the test he walked back to his desk and waited for the students finish and to bring it to him. Harry was the first one finished but he did not want to hand in his test alone. Harry didn’t have to wait long until Draco was finished. Both walked up and turned their exam in at the same time.

            “I will have to look over these closely since you sat next to each other and turned them in at the same time. In the future please do not wait to turn an exam in until your mate is completed Mr. Potter so we don’t have to separate you during the exams.” Professor Freder said in a serious manner. “While we wait for the others return to your seats and read the first chapter of your text.”

            Hermione got up and turned her test in just as Draco and Harry were on their way back to their seats. Once everyone had finished and turned in the exam Professor Freder had everyone read the first chapter. Harry pulled his potions book out after having finished the first two chapters of the defense book and reread the first couple chapters of it.

            When class ended Harry and Draco left rather quickly from the room because of how uncomfortable Professor Freder was making them. Harry and Draco got to the potions room first and went in to inform Severus about how Professor Freder made Harry feel. This angered Severus some because of how it made Harry feel.

            Harry again thanked Severus for letting him use the potions book and supplies. Draco and Harry went and sat at one of the front tables. Everyone then walked into the class and found their seats. Some of the students looked at the fact Harry was sitting with Draco. Hermione sat at the table next to them.

            Once everyone was in the room Severus addressed the class. “Each of you has managed to continue in this class so you should know I will be even less tolerant of people not taking this class seriously. Today we will be starting on the Draught of Living Death. Mr. Potter what are the two most important ingredients in this potion?”

            “The ingredients are wormwood infusion and aconite.”

            “Correct I appreciate the fact you opened your book and read it. Begin working on making the potion with your partner.”

            Harry went to get the ingredients while Draco setup the cauldron. Severus walked towards the cabinet to make sure nothing happened to Harry. Once Harry was back to his station Professor Snape began to walk around the room so he could prevent any large explosions.

            Draco and Harry read through the directions and organized the ingredients to make it simple and quicker for getting to the next step. Draco got the water in the cauldron and the correct temperature while Harry began preparing the first ingredient. At the end of class they had an almost perfect potion that was just one shade away from the correct color.

Hermione was proud of how Harry had improved but was disappointed in herself because her potion was off by about three shades. When she compared the work stations she noticed that she had the ingredients in alphabetical order while Harry and Draco had their ingredients in order of when they were needed. She would have to try that next class.

“Bring a vial of your potion to my desk with your name on it. For homework I want a three foot essay on the uses of aconite.”

Draco took their sample up and Harry cleaned up their work station. He left the cauldron for last just in case something happened to their sample like it had in the past. Once finished they took their things back to their rooms and got their supplies for their afternoon classes and went to lunch. Harry sat with Hermione for lunch and Ron joined them.

Harry was determined not to allow Ron to upset him about who his mates were. If Ron could not accept them then he did not deserve to be with Harry’s family.

“Hey Harry. How was Potions?” Ron asked.

“It was fine. I worked with Draco.”

“Fine. Harry your potion was the best in the class.” Hermione said.

“You know that was thanks to Draco. He is great at making potions. I just prepared the ingredients as he told me.”

“Draco did not give us the answer back in the beginning of class.”

“No. Severus gave us the answer back in the beginning of first year.”

“They really care for you don’t they Harry?” Ron asked.

“Yes, they both were willing to provide me the materials I would need for Potions. We sat in the sitting room together and talked some last night. Severus just this morning noticed I was upset because I did not receive the grade on my OWL to continue in Potions and he allowed me to continue anyhow as long as I partner with Draco and allow him to tutor me.”

            “As long as they treat you alright that is fine. Though if they harm you in any way they will pay for it. You have been hurt enough in the past by many people including myself.”

They ate their lunch after that. Draco and Severus were pleased to see that Harry was eating and no longer nervous about Ron’s reaction. Severus was sitting next to Professor Freder and decided to ask him what happened in Harry and Draco’s class that morning. After David was finished telling him about it Severus decided to explain the event to Harry and Draco that evening.

Harry was ready for his next class so that it could be done and he could spend some time with his mates before they went to bed. He wanted to have more time to relax with his mates that evening so he decided to go to the library to read the books for his morning classes the next day and work on the essay for Potions.

            When classes had finished for the day Harry and Draco went to the library to finish more of their homework. They talked about different things as they worked such as what their lives were like outside of school and what they wanted for the future. Draco also asked what happened at lunch with Ron.

“He realized that you and Severus truly care for me. He said that as long as you both treat me right he is fine with us. I am just glad I don’t have to worry any longer about him like I do with Professor Freder. I really want to know if he was staring because I am the “Boy-Who-Lived” or because of my inheritance.”

“I don’t care why he did it. I only care that he made you upset by staring. I had to resist the urge to beat him for making you feel uncomfortable.”

They continued working until it was time to head to dinner. They separated at the doors and went to their appropriate house tables. After dinner they went to their room to spend time together in the sitting room. Draco pulled out his assignments to look over and Harry went to find a book to read while they waited for Severus to return. He found one of Severus’s beginner level potions books and went to read that so that he might understand the NEWTS level class better.

Harry sat in his normal location and began to read. Once Severus came in he sat in his chair and saw Harry reading the beginning level potions book. Once Severus realized Harry had finished the chapter he began to speak.

“I spoke with Professor Freder at lunch today and he explained to me that his staring was because you are famous and even though he knew about your inheritance he had not expected you to look like you do. He was surprised and fascinated by you so he stared. It was an incident that he does not intend to repeat. He was not trying to get you away from us so there is nothing to fear from him.”

This made Harry and Draco feel better about going to Defense in the future. It was another worry that Harry did not have to carry with him so he was happy. Draco went back to checking over his essays and Harry told Severus about what Ron said at lunch. That put Severus at ease and decided that since Harry was reading a beginner’s potions book they might as well as start the tutoring sessions.

“How would you like to start a tutoring session now?”

“Alright.” Harry replied as he marked his page in the book with a scrap of parchment and got up.

“Draco, Harry and I are going to the lab for a tutoring session feel free to join us.” Severus said as they walked out of the door .

In the lab they were talking about the properties of some of the ingredients and how they would interact with other ingredients when there was a knock on the lab door. Severus got up to see who it was that would come and see him in the lab. When he opened the door he saw a familiar face.

“Uncle Severus I had a question about … Oh, hello Harry.” Grace said realizing that Harry was in the room with Severus.

“What did you come for Grace?” Severus asked.

“I had a question about class.” Grace replied “Is there going to be more of a challenge in class because you taught me most of the things in the book three years ago?”

“I will try to come up with some outside of class projects for you to work on this year. You will still have to make the potions assigned in class but you will have alternate essays that will be longer. I will set up a schedule for you to come down to make some slightly more advanced potions.”

“Thank you Uncle Severus. Goodnight Harry.” Grace said as she turned to leave.

“Goodnight Grace.”

Once Grace had left Severus came over to Harry and asked “Would you mind if Grace occasionally joined our tutoring sessions?”

“As long as Draco and I still get our Severus time I am fine with her occasionally joining us.”

They talked about a few more ingredients and then went back to their rooms.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that this story has gotten so many hits/comments/subscriptions/bookmarks. I was so happy that I started writing this chapter before I finished a chapter of my other stories (all under the pseudonym iscarascaresyou). However, I must finish chapters for the others before I start to work on chapter eleven. In the past a comment has come up about Harry being week. I am pleased to inform you that in this chapter Harry will be proving he is not a “doormat” as the review from before my adoption mentioned. Reviews even those from the past help me when writing. Thanks to unneeded on aff.net and Littlewebby on ao3 for the inspiration of this first scene. As the original author said in one of her author notes “To anyone who’s wondering about Voldemort, don’t. I’m not really sure about him. Let’s just pretend he’s on vacation at the moment.”

_They talked about a few more ingredients and then went back to their rooms._

**Chapter Ten**

            The week proceeded as a normal school week as far as Harry knew. He found out differently on Saturday when he was stopped while walking to the library. Harry had been out by the lake talking with Ron and Hermione.

            Harry was turning the corner of the fourth floor corridor when he heard someone crying quietly. He followed the sound and found Grace in the corner of a dark alcove. Immediately Harry took her in his arm and just held her while telling her that it would be okay.

            As soon as she had calmed down Harry asked, “Grace, what happened that upset you so much?”

            “Oh. Harry, it was nothing really. I am sorry for crying all over you.”

            “Clearly it is was something because I know that you wouldn’t cry if something didn’t upset you.”

            “An older student said my actions were a disgrace to Slytherin and the Malfoy name because I disagreed with what they said about someone I see as part of the family.”

As she said this they were getting up off the floor and were spotted by Michael Corner and his friends. “Well, the disgrace of the Malfoys is being comforted by one of the freaks with wings.”

            “Shut up, Corner. She cares more about family then you do.” Harry responded.

            This angered Corner so he pulled out his wand. When Harry saw this he pulled his out and pushed Grace behind him. “Remember Michael I taught you a lot of spells last year but nowhere near all I know.”

            Harry started walking toward the library to take Grace to Draco. As soon as he turned Harry cast a shield charm behind them because he did not trust Corner not to attempt to curse him in the back. It was a good thing he did because a red spell hit the shield not long after he began walking. Harry knew that Grace would open up more to Draco and he would be better at comforting her so Harry took her to him.

            By the time they arrived at the library Harry had picked Grace up and was carrying her so that they could get to Draco faster. Harry felt it was important to get her to him quickly because she had started crying again after what that git had said. Draco saw Harry and the top of Grace’s head because Harry had his wings around her so that no one could see that she had been crying and hurried over to see what was wrong.

            “Harry, Grace, what happened?”

            “I was on my way here when I heard someone crying. I followed my instincts to find out who was crying and found Grace. I had gotten her calmed down and asked what upset her when she told me someone told her that she was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and Slytherin because she did not agree with someone insulting someone she saw as family. I was getting her up so we could come here when Michael Corner came up and called her ‘the disgrace of the Malfoys’ and me ‘one of the freaks with wings’” Draco’s eyes widened and grimaced when he heard what Harry was called. Harry saw this and asked “Did you know people were calling us that?”

            Draco turned towards Grace and tried to calm her down. Harry saw this for what it was a way to avoid answering Harry’s question. “Draco. Did you know what people are saying about you, Sev, and me?” Harry was getting angry at Draco’s lack of response and taking it as he did know. “Why did you not tell me about what they are saying? Did you think that I couldn’t handle it?”

            “Just because I am a submissive doesn’t mean I can’t handle people being against me. They have been against me most of my wizarding life and I have not changed in personality.” Harry turned to Grace and asked “Do you want to stay here with Draco or come with me to our rooms?”

            Grace decided to stay with Draco. Harry took the shortest route back to the dungeons and decided to find Severus in order to see if he knew as well. Harry went to their rooms first to see if he happened to be there and to drop off his bag. When he could not find Severus there he went to check his office. Harry finally gave up and went to the place he should have gone first the lab.

            Harry opened the door and saw Severus working on a potion. “Harry. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to work with Draco in the library today.”

            Harry walked up to Severus and told him about hearing someone crying only to find out it was Grace. When Harry got to the point of the story where he told Draco off he asked, “Did you know what they call us Sev?”

            “Yes, Harry I knew. I did not tell you about it because I did not want to worry you about people and their idiotic thoughts about us. They are not worth your time.”

            “Even if your intentions were good you still made me feel like you thought I was weak. I need some time to come to terms with your reasoning by myself. I will be in our rooms working on some of the homework I still have. I am not angry with you but I am not in the best mood now and I don’t want to say something in anger that I will regret latter.”

            At that Harry walked back to the rooms and started to work on his Herbology homework. As he worked he realized that he kept thinking about how angry he was at Draco. Harry stopped working on the assignment so he could figure out the real reason he was angry at him. He realized that it was because when he asked Draco point blank if he knew that he did not respond. Instead of ruminating about it he wrote a quick note to Severus so that if he came in and did not see Harry there he would not worry too much about him.

            Harry had pulled out the map to see where Draco was so that he could work out the problem before it became a major issue. When Harry found him he was still in the library with Grace so that was where he headed. The first thing Harry noticed in the library was that Draco was now upset and Grace was telling him off. Harry approached and heard Draco say “I should have just told him that I did not want him to worry. I could have told him I don’t think of him as weak. It seems to be too late to tell him now. I will be lucky if he even speaks to me any time soon.”

            Harry approached Draco and said “I am still upset with you but it is not because I think that you believe I am weak. I am upset because I asked you directly and you did not answer. I am sorry for storming off like I did.”

            “There is nothing for you to be sorry for Harry. If I would have been in your position I would have done more than just storm off. I am sorry for keeping what people were saying about us from you and making you feel weak. I promise that when you ask me a direct question in the future I will respond.”

            Harry hugged Draco and whispered “I forgive you” in his ear. Then he turned to Grace and asked, “Do you feel better now Grace?”

            “Oh I am fine now. Just as with you and Draco. Everything is looking a bit better now that the secrets are out.”

            Grace gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and went back to her dorm to do some homework before lunch. Harry and Draco were on the way to their rooms not long after she left. They had started to work on their assignments when Severus came in and saw them both working together again.

            Later that evening Harry told Draco about what happened when he left the library. “Then I went back to the library to talk to you and you know what happened next. How did it go between you and Grace after I left?”

            “When you left Grace was angry at me because I had made you angry and she said that I was not acting in an appropriate manner befitting a Malfoy. She did not appreciate the fact that I did not take comfort and reassure you before her. She told me that you should be the most important person to me not her. Grace told me that I need to practice being a better mate to you.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I finally have gotten somewhat ahead in my writing. This update indicates the start of my once a week updates with a different story each week. This is so I can keep ahead with the chapters I am writing. Originally the last part of this chapter was going to be in the next chapter but I decided this chapter was a little too short. Hey because this story is one of my popular stories if we can get it up to 5000 hits I will post a longer chapter for chapter 12. You have until November 6th.

_“When you left Grace was angry at me because I had made you angry and she said that I was not acting in an appropriate manner befitting a Malfoy. She did not appreciate the fact that I did not take comfort and reassure you before her. She told me that you should be the most important person to me not her. Grace told me that I need to practice being a better mate to you.”_

**Chapter Eleven**

          “What do you mean ‘practice being a better mate to me’? You are a good mate and that’s all there is to it.”

          “Grace was talking about the fact that I didn’t answer your question earlier and that I took care of her instead of you.”

          “But she is your cousin, your family, she should be important to you. Grace needed you more than I did anyway. Also Grace is…” Harry did not get to finish what he was going to say because Draco was kissing him.

          When Draco pulled back he said, “You are my family as well and you should outrank her in importance to me because you are my mate. That is something that I need to remember. You are my number one priority now. I am used to being the one to care for Grace and you did such an amazing job with her that when we have children you will be great with them as well.”

          This made Harry want children more than he had before. Since it was a Saturday they could have a late night and a lie in the next morning. Harry started planning how he could get what he wanted from his mates tonight.

          While Harry was finishing his plans he realized that he had not told Remus or Sirius about his mates. He was not as worried about Remus’ reaction to who he was mated to as he was Sirius’.

          Harry sat at his desk to write a letter to each of them. He asked them to meet him if they could either at the school through Dumbledore or during the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. Harry wanted to include the exact date but did not know it yet so he hoped Severus would tell him when it was.

          Harry left a space to put the date of the Hogsmeade weekend in the letter later even if he had to wait to add it tomorrow because he was sure he could get the date from Severus at some point during his planned night. Harry finished the letters and then turned towards the door to go get things in motion for that night when he saw Severus standing in the doorway.  
          “Oh, Sev I was just thinking about you.” Harry stated when he saw Severus.

          “Why were you thinking of me?”

          “Well it was for two reasons. One was to ask when the first Hogsmeade weekend is. The second reason you will find out later tonight.”

          “Well in answer to your question the first Hogsmeade weekend is October 19th. Now I have to wonder what you are up to.”

          Harry turned back to his letters and filled in the date. Once this was done he put the letters into envelops. He left them on the desk and walked passed Severus to go prepare things for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no complaints on the length.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it has been a while and I could list all of the reasons. However, I feel that you do not want to read me ranting so on with the story. Oh and feel free to friend me on Facebook. This semester has been crazy and I have had writer's block. I finally have the needed inspiration and finals are next so I have more time to write on all of my stories and should be able to update soon. To anyone who read my character reads story I removed it because someone complained about it ruining it for everyone. If you want me to repost it with some serious edits basically having to sum up what they read let me know.

_Harry turned back to his letters and filled in the date. Once this was done he put the letters into envelops. He left them on the desk and walked passed Severus to go prepare things for later._

**Chapter Twelve**

            Harry went to the bedroom first, just to make everything easier to reach later that night. He pulled the lube out of the drawer and checked to see if they were low. Harry did not think that they would need more than they had in that jar but went and got another container just in case.

            Harry then went into their kitchen and prepared dinner just for them. As he was doing this Draco came in. “I am sorry for not telling you before about what others were saying about us. I did not want you to suffer …” Harry cut off Draco’s second apologetic tirade of the day with a kiss.

            “You already apologized for everything and I forgave you for it. Now, I am trying to fix dinner.” Harry turned back to continue cooking. Draco went to the cabinets to get the plates and glasses so that he could set the table.

            While Harry was finishing up the dessert, he turned and saw Draco finishing the table. “Draco, could you go tell Severus that dinner is ready?” Once Draco left to inform Severus Harry began to place dinner on their table.

             Severus and Draco arrived at the table just as Harry had placed the last dish on it. Harry had made scotch collops, glazed carrots, boiled potatoes with herb vinaigrette, and treacle tart for dessert. They enjoyed their meal together, just the three of them.

After they finished eating Severus cast the spell that made the dishes wash themselves. The three wizards then went into the sitting room. Harry knew that if he wanted things to go according to his plan he could not allow Severus or Draco to start reading.

            In order to stop either of them from picking up a book Harry decided he would have to get them talking and if they happened to get on a topic that led them to the bedroom all the better. Severus had started to sit down in his normal arm chair only to be grabbed and forced to sit on the couch with Harry and Draco. Severus figured that he was at least sitting at the end closest to his chair and therefore his book. As Severus reached for his book it suddenly was on the other side of the room. He looked over at Draco and saw he had a similar problem. Both of them then turned to look at Harry.

              Harry knew that Severus and Draco would try to read as they usually did after dinner. Allowing that would not help him achieve his goal. Harry cast a simple, wandless, and silent  _'Depulso'_  at them both so that they would end up unharmed on the other side of the room. He had a smirk on his face when Severus and Draco looked at him.

            "Little One?" Severus questioned.

            "Mon Amour, I am sorry for my previous behavior. I hope you will forgive me for acting in such a negative manner towards you."

            "Yes, Draco, this is a punishment for your thoughtless behavior earlier. However, it is not the behavior you are thinking of. I told you earlier. You can listen as well Sev. I know and understand why you kept the information from me. I also believe that both of you have learned your lesson about not informing me about such things."

              "Little One, if this is not about us keeping what people were saying about us from you then what is this about?"

            "As I said Sev, this is what you get, when you make certain careless comments." Harry turned to Draco just to see if he had figured out what he meant. Draco had more clues than Severus and was more likely to figure out Harry's plan. When Harry saw Draco was still confused he gave him a pointed look and asked, "Is Grace having any issues other than the one I found out about this morning?"

            "She has not informed me of any others. I still say that when we have children of our own you will be great with them."

            "I think that this is a topic we should discuss further. Of course we could also move this conversation to _another_  room. We wouldn’t even have to use words." After Harry said this Severus and Draco realized what Harry meant and that it all was part of his plan, the entire night.

            Having seen that they finally knew what he was hinting at Harry got up and walked towards their bedroom. He may have even been swaying his hips a bit more than normal. However, Harry did not seem to care because this was his revenge on Draco for making him want children of their own even more than he had previously. Severus started to follow Harry before he was even halfway to the bedroom.

            Severus had made sure to stay a bit behind Harry so that he could continue to enjoy the view of the submissive avian. Harry was about three-quarters of the way to the bedroom before Draco had even moved, because he was so entranced by Harry's movements. When the two dominates walked in, they first saw Harry climbing up onto the bed and then they saw that the lube out and on the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a couple of sessions off of school so I can finally find time to write again. I am working on my final assignments for the class I am in currently and once they are done I can get back to chapter thirteen.


End file.
